Sketchy
by Snowshinobi
Summary: Summary: Tenten and Neji in school. Pretend Neji can draw, and Tenten has sticky notes . . .


3/4/12~3/5/12

Sketchy

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Type of Story**: NOOOO! I HATE Alternate Universe fics, but now I'm the author of one! Yes, sigh, this is AU, and it's the (you guessed it) much over-used school setting. I'm sorry - I can't help what my nutz-o brain comes up with (wait, that's the one thing I should be able to help . . ;) ) Oh, and I'm aiming for subtle humor here, but it gets sweeter than I usually like at the end. Oh well. One shot. Complete. Tenten's POV.

**A/N**: Ya . . . I've read a lot of NejiTen fanfics involving either Neji and Tenten becoming pals through notes or one of them being artistic - so I combined the two! This is my take on the cliché 'passing notes' story. Here Neji and Tenten are Ninja Academy age (late Elementary School) , so 11 or 12, but I tried to write them mainly the way they act and the way their personalities are when they're 13-year-old genin. Well, that's about it. Happy reading!

(_italics_ = Neji's handwriting, **bold** = Tenten's)

Tenten tried to focus her attention on the tedious math problems the teacher was explaining on the board, but something kept making her turn around and glance at the pale-eyed boy sitting behind her. She had that odd self-conscious feeling that someone was watching at her, and it was downright distracting. Finally, she caught him. His lavender eyes flicked to her face for an instant, expressionless, and then swiftly down to his black notebook. "What a boring color", Tenten thought, "rather lacking in personality". Which was actually quite an accurate description of the boy, from what she could tell. He still hadn't said a word all morning.

The being-stared-at feeling didn't wear off, and as the minutes ticked by Tenten found herself snapping her head around, trying to catch him at it again in the hopes of discouraging him from doing it. But every time, his monotone eyes just surveyed her face and made a beeline for that plain notebook. Tenten noticed that, unlike the swift short strokes of everyone else's note-writing pencils, the sound of his was light and feathery. It was and irregular sound too, punctured by the occasionally rough jagged noise of an eraser. Definitely not the sound of note-copying - which it then occurred to her was what sheought to be doing. Flustered, Tenten swiveled around in her seat and hurriedly scribbled down the example problems.

She didn't see how the way he wrote notes should bother her. Nor the 'staring' - which probably was just him trying to look at the board. He was seated right behind her, after all. And yet, Tenten's curiosity was still intrigued. It was always the same pattern - he'd look up at her, and then promptly down to that wretched pile of paper. What was in that notebook?

The teacher called on him to demonstrate a few problems on the board in front of the class. He got up, pushed his chair in and strode up to the front of the room, leaving the notebook out in the open on his desk.As soon as Tenten was sure his back was turned, she swirled around and leaned over the edge of his desk. Her eyes widened as she took in what was sketched across the grid-lined page.

It was a wispy, shadowy sketch of a girl, who looked suspiciously like - herself! At least, Tenten was almostsure it was her - the girl in the drawing wore her hair in the same twin buns and had on the same pink Chinese-style shirt and teal capri pants. But the stunning, shimmering, half-lidded eyes in the beautiful face artfully rested on a graceful palm was waytoo pretty for her, Tenten decided.

Tenten swung back to her own desk just in time - barely a second later she heard the amazed teacher's remark of "Excellent job!" to the white-eyed boy as he strolled back to his seat. He just smirked, self-satisfied. Tenten couldn't help but want to congratulate him on quite another achievement.

Digging around in her pencil case, Tenten finally found a pack of yellow sticky notes.

**You draw really well.**She wrote, and tossed the note behind her.

Naturally, given her perfect aim, it hit him square in the forehead. Tenten grinned as she heard him grunt in surprise. Now who was the smug one?

He unfolded the note, squinted at it, and shot her an accusing look. He aimed his reply at her face - "most likely an attempt at payback", Tenten thought - but she neatly dodged it and instead snatched it in her fist. She uncrumpled it.

_You violated the privacy of my personal notebook._

Tenten's face broke into a full-blown smile.

**'Personal' indeed. If it was that important to you to hide your drawings form the world, maybe you should've considered ****closing the cover of the freaking notebook****? You didn't even ask for permission.**

His miffed glare morphed into one of confusion.

_Permission to do what?_

Tenten couldn't believe this guy.

**Permission to, I dunno, DRAW YOUR CLASSMATE? Do you realize some people might have a problem with that?**

_Fine. May I have your permission?_

Tenten smirked at the sticky note. The guy'd even put two little boxes labeled 'yes' or 'no', with the words 'Check one' underneath. Just to see if it would irritate him, she colored inthe 'yes' box.

He actually looked annoyedat that. Tenten smacked her hand across her mouth. "This one's a detail-oriented control-freak", she thought to herself. Then, reconsidering her answer, she tore off another sticky note and scrawled:

**On one condition. **

He glared at her.

_What?_

**Fix it. It's WAY too pretty to be me.**

His response made Tenten catch her breath.

_I draw what I see._

She took a minute to process that. What did he mean? She scratched out a reply:

**Was that a roundabout way of calling me pretty?**

Was that the hint of a blush she glimpsed on his stoic face? Tenten giggled. Something about his complacent, haughty attitude being cracked just made her want to smile. "Loosen up", she thought. "You're 12 and look like you're already sick of the world". At least, he looked12 - Tenten was that age, and they were in the same grade.

Lost in thought, she failed to confidently catch the note this time. It landed on her desk, barely making a sound. But even that small pfft was enough to return the old cocky smirk to his face. Tenten ground her teeth. This guy's ego could use a little deflating.

_Possibly. If that's what you wish to think._

Tenten's scowl fled. Beaming, she whirled 'round to face him. "Thanks!" she hissed, winking. Again she'd managed to break his composure, as the little splash of pink over his nose indicated.

She twirled to face the board again, and picked up her pencil with renewed energy.

It was only after class had ended, and she was gathering her books to go to her next class, that she noticed a new blue sticky note stuck to the edge of her desk.

_Hyuga, Neji_

_A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Tenten._

Tenten realized she'd completely forgotten to ask him what his name was. Neji, huh?

She grinned, shrugging. Then something hit her - "How'd he know myname?"

She was about to shove the note into her pocket, dumbfounded, until she saw the back of it had writing too.

_(School directory. In case you were wondering.) _

Tenten grinned. He might as well have read her mind.

**A/N:**Okay! So this is my first AU fic EVER! Good? Bad? Ooc for anyone (personally I think Tenten was pretty good, but Neji may have been a bit ooc - I always write him too nice!). Since Tenten and Neji seem to 'click' so well in the anime, they seem to get eachother's ideas and work together phenomenally, I added in that last bit about Neji 'reading Tenten's mind'. Ya know, as a preview of the cooperative ninja group they're going to become. So, well,

The End.

Hope u liked! Reviews would be MUCH appreciated . . . hint, hint!


End file.
